


A Day to Remember

by CalileoKiernan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Attention Kink, Begging, Bondage, Collar, Come Eating, Consent, Consent is Sexy, Corset, Dirty Talk, Dominant Bottom, Eating out, Iwaizumi is a good boy, Loud Sex, M/M, Making Out, Mirror Sex, Moaning, Oh here we go..., Oikawa Tooru in a lingerie, Oikawa Tooru is a Tease, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slight fluff, Smut, Stretching, This should be it?, White Day, Wow I didn’t end it with fluff, changing positions, dildo, lots of kisses, smexy time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalileoKiernan/pseuds/CalileoKiernan
Summary: Oikawa Tooru was a man on a mission. He knew exactly what he wanted and he knew exactly how to get it. After being inspired by last White Day and what his husband had done for him, he knew that he needed to up his game. All he needed was one Oikawa Hajime to go along with it… just this once.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 72





	A Day to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Is this my longest smut? Yeah... it is...

6/April/20XY

“Hey, Iwa-chan?”

“Yes?”

“So I was thinking…” Hajime sighed and looked up from his book at his husband. He was currently laying on top of him with his head on Hajime’s chest. 

Now there are only two things that Tooru could be asking with that tone of voice. The first option would be to ask him to do something that’s only meant to test his patience (something like buying him some more of that milk bread he liked across town or maybe choosing between two movies that were both equally bad). The second option would be something that Tooru wanted to try in bed.

The older one sighed and placed his book on the coffee table. “What is it now?” Tooru beamed at the attention.

“Can we try something new?”

“As in…?”

Tooru blushed and looked away. “Something new in bed…” Of course it was something new in bed.

Hajime blinked once. Twice. Completely unfazed. This wasn’t the first time for Tooru to ask him if they could try something new in bed. In fact, they were always trying new things in bed. So this wasn’t anything new. Something that is (more or less) new, is how embarrassed his husband was.

“If-if you don’t want to do it, I get it. We’ve barely talked about it and-“

“Tooru, I never said no.”

The brunette blushed bright red. “R-right.”

Shaking his head, Hajime shifted their position so they would be able to face each other better. He buried his face in the crook of Tooru’s neck and inhaled the soft scent of vanilla and mint. In his arms, he felt his lover relax a bit.

“What makes you think that I wouldn’t want to try it? I’ve liked everything that you brought to the table so far,” Hajime murmured into his husband’s ear. This close, he could feel the heat radiating from his blushing face.

“We’ve only talked about it a few times. Nothing too serious. But I really want to try it out. We really don’t have to do it if you don’t want to do it. You call the shots here.”

Hajime hummed and pressed a kiss to his nape. “That depends, what do you want to try? It better not be some shitty idea. If you try to get me to dress up as an alien, I will not hesitate to kill you.”

In his lap, he watched Tooru giggle and shake his head. He couldn’t help but admire the beautiful blush that dusted his cheeks as he laughed. Hajime admired the way that his eyes would crinkle when he laughed. God he was so in love with Tooru.

“I think it’s better if I show you. And I promise, no aliens.” The younger one slid off Hajime’s lap and happily skipped down the hall and to their bedroom. It didn’t take him long to come back, this time he was holding a discreet black bag.

Holding out to Hajime, he carefully took the bag and peeked in. Oh. That’s why Tooru was nervous to talk about it. There was no denying the fact that they haven’t really talked about it or had any serious conversation about it. It only popped up in a few post sex conversations but he never really thought that his husband would actually want to try it.

Within the bag was a BDSM kit. Even though they didn’t talk much about it, that didn’t mean that the thought hasn’t crossed Hajime’s mind. Images of Tooru on the bed all tied up filled his brain and now he was addicted. He wanted the real thing.

“You really want to try this?”

“Only if you want to.”

“How about this, we do some research together about this. After that, I don’t see why we shouldn’t be putting all of this to use. We wouldn’t want to waste the money that you used to buy this, right?”

Tooru relaxed and smiled.

✓ Step 1: Get Hajime to agree to try out BDSM

_____

20/July/20XY

The two of them happily fell to the bed and Iwaizumi began to press kisses all over Tooru’s face, making him laugh. Hajime began to kiss up his jaw and nibble at the area right behind the brunette’s ear, making him moan. Smirking, Iwaizumi continued to kiss Tooru’s neck, sucking and biting his way down.

Tooru ran his hands through the raven’s hair and pulled as Hajime began to suck hard on his sweet spot. His mind became cloudy with pleasure as his husband bit down on the soft skin. Iwaizumi always knew how to make him feel like he was on cloud 9.

It was Tooru’s birthday so his husband thought that he would do something nice for him. He served him breakfast in bed; gave him so many kisses and cuddles; watched some of Tooru’s favorite movies; took him out to a birthday lunch with some of their closest friends; took a walk around the town and let his husband buy whatever he wanted; went back home to FaceTime family; and lastly they had their dinner in a fancy restaurant that Tooru had his eye on for a while.

To Tooru, it was the perfect day; and having a night of pulling at the covers was all he wanted to top the perfect day off. But he still had one single thing on his mind.

Hajime pulled away and unbuttoned his shirt, giving Tooru a show as he exposed himself. Tooru always loved watching his lover undress himself. He ran a hand down his husband’s chest, teasing his nipples and moving down to trace defined lines of muscle.

He sat up and pressed his lips back to Hajime’s and let their tongues play together. The brunette felt Hajime unbutton his shirt and pull it off of him. Cold air couldn’t even touch him with how hot his lover was making him feel.

Next thing you know, he was pushed back to the bed and watched as Hajime pulled his pants off of him and did the same to himself. Hajime climbed back on top of Oikawa and began to palm at his obvious erection. A whimper escaped his lips as the raven’s touch made electricity spread through his body.

Teasingly, Hajime leaned down and traced the top of his briefs with his tongue. His tongue dragged down the fabric and to where precum was staining his clothes. He licked and sucked on the fabric, wetting the spot and humming in delight at the taste of precum on his tongue.

Tooru was a moaning mess. His brain was filled with euphoria at every touch of Hajime’s. From the massaging on his thigh to his tongue doing god knows what on his clothed erection. He yelped when he felt a bite on the innermost part of his thigh. Below him, he just heard his husband chuckle and continue to tease him.

Like the absolute tease that his husband was, Hajime let his hands roam to his side and his thumbs slide under the fabric. Slowly, he dragged the fabric down his long smooth legs. Once that was off, he sat back to admire the sight in front of him.

Tooru’s lips were all red and swollen from the kissing; there were hickeys covering his neck and placed all over his body; his eyes were half lidded with euphoria and his goddamn cock was fully erect and weeping precum like there was no tomorrow. A growl sounded in the back of his throat as he went back down and continued to kiss those perfect lips again.

As they were kissing, Hajime felt hands pull at his own briefs. He smirked against his lips and pulled away, a string of saliva connecting them. His hands moved down to where Tooru’s were and he slipped the offending fabric off of him.

He watched as his husband’s eyes widened at the size of his husband. There was no doubt that the two had had sex before. But seeing the raven’s cock fully erect was always something that left him staring. Tooru could feel his mouth water and his mouth ached to have it shoved down his throat.

But as much as he wanted that, he knew for sure that he had to try it out so all of his planning wouldn’t be for nothing.

Before his husband could make anything move, Tooru put a hand on his chest to stop him and sat up.

“Is there something wrong? Did I do something wrong? Did I-“

The brunette placed a finger on his lips. “You did nothing wrong, babe. I just…” He looked off to the side and blushed in complete embarrassment.

He felt a hand on his cheek and looked up to see Hajime smiling down at him. “Whatever you want, it’s yours today.”

“Are you sure? I feel like this might be something weird to ask.”

Hajime leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips. “Anything, babe. Just ask for it, Tooru.”

“Are you really sure?”

“Yes, I am really sure.”

Tooru blushed and looked off to the side. “I wanna try to power bottom tonight.”

The shorter stopped. Silence enveloped the two of them.

Full of embarrassment, Tooru buried his face into Hajime’s shoulder. “Ugh I knew I shouldn't have asked you! I’m sorry, Iwa-chan. We don’t have to do it and you can just-“

“Yes.”

He stopped and waited as his brain processed the information. Slowly, he pulled away and looked up at Hajime. “Y-yes?”

Hajime nodded. “Yes. God, please do it.”

A bright red blush covered Oikawa’s face as he stared at him in disbelief. His husband just said yes to him power bottoming. He just said yes to him power bottoming.

Various emotions bubbled up in Tooru’s stomach and he lightly slapped the other’s (very big and very strong) bicep (that could totally manhandle him). “Then what was that silence for! You scared me!”

The older one laughed and pressed a kiss to Tooru’s lips. “Sorry, babe. I was just thinking about how sexy you would look on top of me. Those fucking thighs around me, you riding me, mmh I want you so much.”

Tooru kissed back and smiled against his husband’s lips.

✓ Step 2: Convince Hajime to let him power bottom.

_____

16/February/20XZ

“Okay, what about this one?” 

Tooru held up a lacy red lingerie. It was pretty with a beautiful lace design and had some cute ribbon details. It seemed to be just a little less than half Oikawa’s size which meant that it would fit perfectly.

Koushi studied the piece and his mouth fell into a thin line. “Depends. Are you trying to look desperate?”

“Ugh! This is impossible. I can’t find the perfect one. Is it so hard to want to find something sexy to wear that subtly says ‘fuck me into the sheets’ but also ‘I wanna ride you all night’?” The brunette huffed and placed the piece back on the rack.

Oikawa Tooru had less than a month to find the perfect outfit for his perfect night with his husband. He had been putting this off for way too long even though he knew that he would run into this problem. At least now everything was a little cheaper since Valentine’s Day had just passed.

“How about this one?” His friend, Sawamura Koushi was currently helping him find the right outfit for the occasion.

He was holding up a white lingerie. The top was strapless and was cinched in the middle. In the back, there was a complicated mess of lacing holding the top together. The bottom was nice and small, barely covering anything and was completely made of lace.

The brunette stared at it, breaking down the pieces in his mind. He frowned and shook his head. “This screams more ‘come and take your prize’ but tone it down a few notches. But I do like the idea of something strapless. Maybe a corset?”

“I think a corset would be cute. Also if you’re not gonna take this, I’m taking it for myself.” Tooru rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but let a smile slip past his lips. 

“Fine fine fine. You go take that. I still have to keep searching,” Tooru hummed as he moved to another rack of items. He flipped past various gaudy garments but nothing sparked his interest. Nothing screamed what he wanted.

Koushi stood next to Tooru and rested his head on his shoulder. “Why don’t we try another day? We’ve been at this for three hours and still nothing.”

His friend was right. The two of them had been at it for a long time; even he was feeling fatigue biting at his determination. But he also knew that if he held it off any longer, he was never going to get it.

“Five more minutes. Please? After this, I promise you that I’ll buy you some food for helping me.” He looked at his friend with big eyes and a perfect pout. They locked eyes and Koushi sighed.

“Fine. Five minutes then we’re going to go. I don’t know about you, but my husband is waiting for me. We planned a movie night.”

Tooru gave him a smile and continued to look through the store. As the five minutes were coming closer to an end, he began to feel hopeless for finding the right outfit.

“You know what? Maybe I should just give up here and-“

Ding!

The brunette frowned and pulled out his phone. A notification from Makki.

“Who is it?”

“Makki.”

The two of them stared at the notification. There were only two things that a notification from him meant. 1) He had a new meme to show which would leave Tooru more irritated than amused, or 2) He was actually using his snooping talents for something 

“I should open it.”

“Good luck.”

Tooru hesitantly opened the notification to find that he had sent an image.

It was the most beautiful lingerie set that he had ever laid his eyes on.

Makki:

image0.jpg sent

i found something u might like

should be in that one store by that fancy cafe you like

Tooru:

°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

AHSHLDFHAL THANK YOU

Remind me to repay you for this~

  
  


Makki:

i still can’t believe that ure actually gonna do this 

Tooru:

v(°∇^*)⌒☆

“If you promise to buy me something expensive from that cafe, I’ll come with you.”

“Deal.”

✓ Step 3: Find the perfect outfit!

_____

10/May/20XY

“Oooh what do you think of this one?” Tooru called out as they wandered around the store.

That day they had finally cleared their schedules to go shopping for their new apartment. There was nothing wrong with the one that they had, they just wanted a change of scenery.

“Okay but do you think that we really need that?” He answered as he examined the end table that he was pointing to. “We’re here to get essentials. I don’t see how getting another one of these is an essential when we already have two.

“But the bathroom.”

“Didn’t you already buy one of those cart things for the bathroom.” Tooru went silent. If it were up to Tooru, the two of them would’ve bought half of the store by now (though looking at their bank accounts and their jobs, it’s not like they couldn’t afford it).

Hajime continued to walk through the aisle to hopefully find a new shelving unit. He was so lost in trying to find one, it took him a few minutes to realize that his husband was no longer following him. Taking a deep breath in, he counted a few seconds and let out a low sigh. 

Turning back around, he found his stubborn husband back in the aisle that they last were. He set the cart off to the side and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Tooru.” No response.

“Tooooru.” No response.

He buried his face in his lover’s nape. “TooruTooruTooruTooruTooruTooru-“

“What.” Finally a response.

The shorter one smirked at his little victory. “Stop pouting idiot.”

Tooru turned back to face him. He tried to look angry, he really did, furrowing his brows and trying his hardest to scowl. But when he saw Hajime looking up at him, he couldn’t help but be filled with love and he ended up giving in.

His long arms wrapped around Hajime and he buried his face into his short black hair. “I can’t stay mad at you you meanie!”

Hajime laughed at that. “Well I guess that’s a good thing. Now stop trying to be mad at me and let’s keep going. I think I might’ve found something that you might like.”

Happily, Hajime led his husband down a few aisles but was stopped when he felt his arm being pulled another direction. “Iwa-chan! Look over there!” Dashing off, Hajime ran after him and stopped when he found his husband admiring his reflection in the mirror.

“We have to get one of these!”

“We already have a mirror, dumbass,” Hajime said as looked at their reflection in the large piece of reflective glass.

“But we don’t have one like this one.”

He sighed. “We have one in the bathroom already and you didn’t complain about that one so I don’t see why you’re starting to complain about it now.”

“But-“

“No, Tooru. Like I said, we came here for necessities. Not-“

“Don’t you want to fuck me infront of a mirror?”

The latter went silent and they stared at each other.

“Can we at least get a different one?”

✓ Bonus Step 4: Convince Hajime to get a large mirror for mirror sex

_____

14/March/20XZ

“Thank you for today, baby,” Hajime murmured as he pulled his husband close.

They had just had a wonderful night together (all planned by Tooru himself as per their tradition). The two of them had a wonderful breakfast (Tooru has also been working on his cooking skills and has really improved. Hajime couldn’t be more proud of him), opened his present (a watch that he’s had his eye on for a while, and the announcement to a trip to a really nice onsen for upcoming weekend), lazing around before having a picnic and playing some volleyball with some close friends, then came dinner at a Hajime’s favorite restaurant. It was the perfect White Day.

But Hajime knew that they were far from being done. For the two of them, the night was just getting started.

“Mmmh, you’re welcome, baby.” Tooru pressed his lips onto Hajime’s. His hand slid up to pull at his dark locks while the other roamed his body, feeling over defined muscles through the thin fabric.

Hajime hummed in appreciation and pulled him closer, one hand pressing at the small of his back and the other at the back of his neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. He ran his tongue along the seam of his lips and Tooru easily opened up.

The feeling of their tongues pressed against each other wasn’t new. In fact, it was very much welcome as Tooru wrapped a leg around Hajime’s waist, dragged him closer and grinned his hips against Hajime’s. He breathed out a sigh of satisfaction and took in the husky smell of his husband’s cologne.

His mind went hazy with the sensation of Hajime licking into his mouth, keeping one hand on his jaw, a reminder of who was in charge. Tooru couldn’t ignore how much he loved the feeling of Hajime biting his lower lip, sucking it in his mouth and releasing it with a soft pop.

“So fucking sexy. I can’t wait to have you all night.” The words were spoken against his lips, the raven’s hot breath sending a shiver down his spine. His body moved on it’s own, pulling Hajime back for another blinding kiss. 

A moan was dragged out of Hajime as Tooru pulled on the thick locks. Warmth spread through his body as Tooru had begun to slowly unbutton his shirt and run his hand over his shoulders. The soft drag of Tooru’s tongue against his own was almost as distracting as the way that his husband was playing with his nipples.

The heat left him too soon as Tooru had pushed him away and moved away from his place against the door.

A sly smirk appeared on his face as he leaned in close to Hajime, his lips brushing against his ear. “15 minutes. Give me 15 minutes to prepare. After that, meet me in the bedroom.”

And just like that, Tooru was gone. Hajime watched as Tooru walked away, hypnotized by the swaying of his hips and those long sexy legs. He slowly blinked out of his trance and finally comprehended what his husband had said.

How long had passed thought? Has it been 15 minutes yet?

Hajime stared at the clock and began to think about the time. They got back home at 10… it’s 10:32… how long were they sucking face again? It can't take that long, can it? The raven frowned as he tried to think of how much time had passed, mind flashing back to the heat of Tooru’s hands roaming his body and the tingling feeling that his kisses left on his skin.

He began to pace the living room, picking up objects and putting them back down. Every now and then, he would glance over at the bedroom door, then at the clock, then back at the bedroom door, trying to figure out when he could enter. He he just felt stupid like this.

Going by instinct and hoping that 15 minutes had passed, Hajime made it his way over to the bedroom door. His hand over the knob as he waited to hear some sort of noise. There was nothing. Biting his lip, he grasped the metal and twisted, the door giving way and slowly opening.

His gaze traveled up as he saw his husband on the bed and god did he look absolutely heaven sent.

Tooru was sitting on the bed dressed in what he assumed was an outfit that was out to kill him. It was all lace and soft skin. He wore a black corset with matching black panties that were barely containing his slowly growing erection. Straps were connected from the panties to the sheer thigh highs that had little bows on them. There were more straps connecting the pieces together that he was excited to rip off. 

But the best part of the outfit was something that Hajime had gotten him a few months back. It was a simple collar with the engraving  _ Hajime _ on it.

He slowly climbed on the bed, his weight making the bed dip, and slid into place right between Tooru’s thick thighs. “Did you put this on for me, baby?”

The taller one giggled and wrapped his arms around Hajime’s neck, pulling him closer. “Do you like it?”

“Like it?” He pressed a kiss on Tooru’s lips. “Baby, I love it. You look so sexy and I can’t wait to fuck you in it.” The brunette just hummed in response as their lips met once more again. Hajime could taste the newly reapplied gloss on his lips.

As he was lost in the rhythm of Tooru’s lips, he didn’t even realize that the other had rid him of his shirt and was trying to get rid of his belt. Hajime reached down and undid the belt, leather hissing as he pulled it away from his waist, and pulled off his pants in one quick motion. Tooru sat back as he watched his husband undressing himself, admiring the flexing muscles and the new expanse of skin to leave marks on.

Once Hajime was in just his underwear, Tooru was pawing at it, pulling for the fabric to come off. Hajime just chuckled and helped his husband take it off. Usually the two would take it much slower, but they were too lost in each other to even care with how fast they were undressing. Almost immediately, Tooru pressed his lips against Hajime’s, savoring the taste of wine on his lips from earlier. 

Hajime was so lost in the kiss and the feeling of his husband’s tongue licking into his mouth that when Tooru had pulled away, he barely registered the fact that he was, in fact, chained to the bed. He blinked once, twice, and stared up at Tooru.

“Tooru.” His voice was low and rough from their kissing. His eyes watched as Tooru sat up and smirked. “What are you doing?”

Tooru slid down to where his legs were. Before he could even make a move, his lover had already tied one of his ankles to the bedpost. The rope that kept him down wasn’t uncomfortable and fit quite snugly. He noted how the rope kindly dug into his skin and made his body feel so so warm.

“I’m just making sure that everything goes how I want it to,” came his smooth reply. He turned his head back to face Hajime, a loose strand of hair falling in his face and those black blown eyes tearing him apart by his gaze alone. He felt pinned to the bed under his attention.

His skin burned and Tooru ran a finger up his thigh and goosebumps rose to attention. “Now what to do to you~” Hajime gulped as Tooru straddled his legs, passing over his erect cock to press kisses against his stomach, one hand running up and down the length of his thigh.

“There are so many things I could do.” A shiver ran up Hajime’s spine as he felt Tooru run his tongue up his body, tracing tense lines of muscle under taut skin. “I could keep you there and fuck myself with a toy. Watch you squirm under me.” His tongue slowly rolled over a nipple, gently swirling around the nub and teeth grazed his skin. “Or maybe I could get you to eat me out and cum just like that… that actually sounds really tempting.” He bit down and Hajime hissed in pain and pleasure.

He watched as Tooru climbed higher up. The fabric of his thigh highs were brushing against his own thighs and he had to hold back a whimper. Tooru placed his hands on the older’s shoulders and slid them up his arms, his fingers feeling out muscle. He leaned down and whispered in Hajime’s ear.

“Oh, but you already know that I already have something planned for tonight. Listen closely because I’m only going to say this once. First I’m going to open myself up nice and wide. You’ll be able to watch the whole thing but no touching. I’m gonna cum just like that. Then, I’ll fuck myself on your cock and I’ll make sure I take every last drop of your cum. If you’ve been a good boy the whole time, I might even let you fuck me after.”

Tooru pulled away and smirked at him from above. He reached down with one hand and tilted Hajime’s head so he could properly look at him.

“Do you understand?”

The raven’s throat ran dry as he tried to form words. “Y-yes.” He forced out, his voice sounding a bit scratchy and rough around the edges. Hajime could see the amusement that danced in his lover’s eyes.

“Good.” He then slid off of Hajime. A whine filled the air and he had to stop to actually realize that he had made the noise. From where Tooru was, he just giggled and went back to his business.

Upon his return, he dropped a bottle of lube (it was new since Tooru knew that they were going to need a lot for what he planned tonight), a string of condoms, and a dildo. The raven blinked at the last object.

“I-I thought you said-“

“I said I was going to stretch myself open. I didn’t say how, did I?” Another shudder ran down the older’s spine as he watched as his husband took his place on top of him once more.

“But I really wouldn’t mind if you helped out a bit. Make yourself useful since you seem to be all tied up.” He giggled as Hajime frowned at him.

Hajime pulled against the restraints. “You’re the one who fucking put me here. Let me go.” The lace of Oikawa’s panties shifted against his skin as Oikawa moved a little higher. That goddamn outfit was driving him crazy.

“You see, Iwa-chan, I would let you go… but that would ruin all the fun, wouldn’t it? Though I bet that you’d want to be the one to open me up with your fingers, using me just how you like… you’d like that wouldn’t you.” He waited as if he was expecting an answer. “Exactly. So sit there and do as I say and you’ll get your treat afterwards.”

Green eyes tracked the way that Tooru moved off of him. He intently watched as he carefully began to untie the sides and pushed it down his plush covered thighs. Tooru’s cock sprung free, already fully erect and dripping precum.

The latter still frowned but laid still. Above him, the pompous idiot had the nerve to give him a “sweet” smile as he changed his position so his ass was right in front of Hajime. Sheer covered thighs rubbed against his skin and his fingers twitched, wanting to rip them off and leave hickeys all over him.

Tooru reached back and spread his ass cheeks apart, showing his hole to Hajime. He teasingly wiggled his hips a bit. “Come on, Iwa-chan, eat up.”

As much as he wanted to resist, he realized that he really was in no position to do so–especially if he wanted to fuck him how he wanted afterwards. So he let his greed take over him and he leaned up and ran his tongue wide across his entrance.

He hummed at the taste and continued that motion as he watched Tooru’s thighs relax a bit. Then he drew circles around his hole, enjoying the way that he could hear his lover’s breaths quicken as he continued to eat him out. He would tease his husband with slow and long drags or quick circles that drew out high whines.

“S-stop teasing,” Tooru huffed as his thighs shook from the sensation. Hajime enjoyed the feeling of those strong thick thighs losing their power just because he was teasing him.

He gave in and drove his tongue deep into his husband. The noise that Tooru made could barely be counted as human. Hajime continued that motion, thrusting his tongue in and out, dragging the width of his tongue, and drawing shapes as he pleased. He could feel drops of precum and on his chest.

From how Tooru could barely hold himself together, he knew that he was doing a good job. But all too soon, the warmth of his ass disappeared.

Tooru collapsed beside him and glared. Hajime just smirked back. “You and I both know how well I eat that ass. You taste so fucking good.” The latter just pouted and reached over him to grab the bottle of lube and the dildo. 

The brunette stayed quiet as he made work of situating himself back on the chest of his husband. He spread his legs nice and wide so Hajime was able to see Tooru’s wet winking hole. Hajime wanted to eat that ass again and make him cum just like that.

But he knew that Tooru would never allow that.

So he did as he was told and stayed still, watching intently at how Tooru lubed up his fingers, rubbing them together to make the substance a little more warm. He carefully reached down and ran his fingers over his hole.

Tooru smirked at how concentrated his husband looked watching him like this. The slide of the lube met the wet feeling that Hajime left behind and he shamelessly moaned out. Tentatively, the brunette pressed a finger in and sighed at the intrusion.

It was nowhere near to what he wanted, but he knew that he would have to build up to that. He wanted to leave Hajime hanging on a string, hanging on each and every action that he would make that night and end up begging for him.

The slick finger pushed in all the way to the second knuckle and nestled nice against his walls. Slowly, he pulled the finger out and shuddered at the feeling. Beneath him, he felt Hajime tense up and he had to bite back a smile.

Slowly, he began to build up the pace. When the second finger entered, he let out a whine as his breathing began to increase and his thighs began to shake a little. Damn Hajime for riling up so much already.

A little later after he fit the third finger inside, he reached over and grabbed the dildo. He knew that he was nowhere near stretched enough to take the toy, but the thought of the pain mixing with pleasure pushed him to keep going. 

The familiar click of the lube bottle filled the air and he drizzled the clear liquid over the dildo, not caring if a few drops would land on Hajime. In the end, he would be a mess of lube and cum anyway. Why not embrace it now.

“You know, Iwa-chan.” He pumped the dildo like it was a real dick, thoroughly coating the entire length in lube. “You have no idea how much I use this whenever you have to leave on trips.”

Tooru lifted his hips a little and whimpered at the feeling of the tip of the dildo against his hole. “I always get lonely whenever you aren’t here.” Slowly, he pushed the tip into him and could feel the pain strike through his body at the initial stretch. “And I have to pleasure myself.”

Electricity ran up his spine as he slowly continued to slide the object deeper into him. It was thick, but nowhere as thick as Hajime. It’s length was a little under his husband’s as well. “All alone… just thinking about you.”

He let out a huff as it finally settled all the way inside of him. “I always think about how well you fuck me…” The toy dragged against his walls as he slowly pulled out till the tip was just inside. “About how good you make me feel and-“ He pushed it in with one swift motion. A low moan formed in the back of his throat as he closed his eyes in pleasure.

“And I just can’t help but think-“ he agonizingly dragged it out and forcefully shoved it back in, “-that you would make me feel so much better than a toy.” His toes curled as he continued this motion, keeping the slow and steady rhythm that he was creating.

Below him, he could feel his husband’s breath quicken as the younger one would fuck himself with the dildo, imagining how much better a real cock would feel. How hot it would be, how much bigger it would be, how much better it would be. He tipped his hips up in response to the stimulation.

“B-but since you weren’t home-“ he shuddered out a breath, “-I knew that I had t-to–“ He could feel Hajime’s breath against his ass and a whine escaped his lips. “-T-to pleasure myself. But I would th-think about you-aaahhh ev-every fucking time.” He began to slowly increase the speed and began to weep as he fucked himself.

This was stimulation, but it wasn’t nearly enough.

As one hand would fuck himself with the dildo, the other one shakily made it’s way to his cock. He felt the slick head drenched in precum. Mewls sounded from him as his hips tipped up into the extra stimulation.

A burning knot began to form in his stomach and he felt his body begin to tense up. His lover’s quick breathing only increased as he watched as Tooru was getting close to reaching his orgasm.

“And I- I- aaaahhh- fuck!” It didn’t take long until Tooru came. Warmth flooded his body as he felt his limbs begin to tingle. His head felt fuzzy as he rode his high. Slowly, he began to come down and opened his eyes (when did he even close them?) to see a mess of cum on his stomach.

But he could care less about that than the sight that was Oikawa Hajime.

His eyes were blown black, laced with lust. He had a dazed look on his face. Tooru soon realized that he felt something on his back. Reaching back, he looked and realized that Hajime had come as well. That only made Tooru smirk. 

He carefully shifted his legs, the stiffness slowly ebbing away as he repositioned himself so he was face to face with Hajime. The dildo was still buried deep inside of him, his walls still tightly keeping the toy in.

“Did you enjoy the show?” He licked off a drop of cum that had landed on Hajime’s face and giggled at his expression. His face still seemed to be in a daze as Tooru moved down and began to litter kisses all over his neck and shoulder, occasionally biting down to leave a mark or two and admiring them as they would turn a dark purple.

Hajime was at a loss of words which brought Tooru a sense of pride. Ah oh, he was just getting started.

He carefully moved around, pushing the dildo back in if it ever slid too far out. Tooru grabbed a condom and ripped it open, sliding it over Hajime’s cock. Even though he had already come, he was still rock hard. The feeling of Tooru’s finger’s ghosting over his cock sent a shiver down his spine and he bit his lower lip.

“Iwa-chan is so sensitive~” Toorun giggled as he finished putting the condom on. He leaned down and looked up at him through his long eyelashes. His lips hovered over the head of the cock and he saw as it twitched. Slowly leaning down, he pressed a soft kiss to the tip and pulled away before Hajime could push his hips up.

The raven whined when the other pulled away, annoyed that he wasn’t given what he wanted. But tonight wasn’t about what he wanted. Tonight was what about Tooru wanted.

Tooru smirked as he watched a shiver run through his husband; how he pulled at the restraints on his wrists, his body gravitating to Tooru, asking–begging for more. There was something about seeing such beautiful muscles in display for him, so much strength being held back by a few ropes. He felt in charge, he felt powerful, he felt as if he could conquer the world. 

A surge of dominance circulated through Tooru’s system and he smirked at Hajime. 

“Now be a good boy and stay still for me, okay?” The younger one leaned forward, his lips a few centimeters away from Hajime’s face. They were so close that he could feel his husband’s heavy breaths against his skin.

Keeping eye contact, he leaned back and gripped the base of the dildo. Slowly, he began to remove the toy, the silicone dragging against his walls and he couldn’t help but let out a loud moan. He was still so sensitive to the stimulation, but it still wasn’t enough for him.

He wanted more. He wanted the heat of a real cock. He wanted to be filled to the brim that he would know that he wouldn’t be able to walk at all tomorrow. The thoughts filled his brain as he finally pulled the tip out with a soft pop.

Tooru did his best to catch his breath as he placed the toy down and reached over to grab the bottle of lube. He easily flipped the cap open and poured the liquid on Hajime’s cock. His eyes lit up in amusement as the cock twitched and he heard Hajime take in a sharp breath.

His eyes trailed up tense muscle to Hajime’s face. Hajime’s eyes were shut tight and he was pulling hard on the restraints. His head was tossed back and he was biting his lip, trying his best not to move too much, just as Tooru had asked of him. Tooru watched as his face scrunched up as he began to pump his cock, spreading the lube all over him and enveloping his cock in the heat that it oh so missed.

The brunette continued to stroke Hajime, watching how different strokes pulled out a different reaction. A swipe over the head had him taking in a sharp breath. A long pump from base to tip left hun groaning. A squeeze at the base made him screw his eyes shut. Hajime was so responsive and he loved it,

Finally, Tooru began to shift, the corset sweetly stinging his skin as he moved to hover over Hajime’s cock. He watched as his husband’s eyes fluttered open and watched as he swayed his hips, teasing him even further. Once Hajime was at full attention, he pressed the tip to his entrance and slid down in one full motion.

The two of them moaned in harmony at the feeling. Tooru was finally full and Hajime was finally inside of him. Taking a deep breath in, Tooru slowly began to raise himself up and let gravity do the rest. He let out a high moan as the tip brushed against his prostate.

Warmth filled his body as he continued to slowly fuck himself on Hajime’s cock, his own cock bobbing up and down as he started a slow rhythm. He rested a hand behind him on Hajime’s thigh and felt tense muscle. 

He slowly brought up the speed as his thrusts began to come quicker. His thighs shook from the exertion and he felt the familiar warmth start to bloom in the pit of his stomach.

It was absolutely lewd. Everything about Tooru riding Hajime felt like too much. The sound of skin slapping against skin. Their moans and grunts were filling the air. How deep Hajime was inside him and made him feel so so full. It was too much. But at the same time. It wasn’t enough.

“F-fuck Hajime. You’re cock is soo good to me,” Tooru huffed out as he continued to fuck himself, his brain beginning to fog with pure lust, his body getting lost in the sensation.

“Can’t believe that I haven’t-aaahhhh~ tried tying you d-down earlier- fuck.” He was nearing his climax and he knew that his husband was too. But something about how fast this was going felt wrong. He adored the sensation but he wanted to feel something else. 

Tense muscle flexing under his touch, sweet words begging below him, the feeling that bordered overstimulation. That’s what he wanted. 

As soon as he felt his thighs begin to tremble and he felt the tell tale signs that Hajime was so close–too close, was the motivation that got him pulling himself off of his lover’s cock.

“T-Tooru- what? I was so close to cumming, please, please, don’t do this to me baby.”

His eyes traveled up to see Hajime’s desperate expression, his brows were all scrunched up and his eyes were pleading with him. This only lit the fire even more.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss behind his ear. “I promise I’ll let you cum, baby. But you have to trust me and let me do what I want. You trust me, right?”

Hajime eagerly nodded and Tooru let a small smile form on his lips. “Good boy. I want your eyes on me the whole time this time, okay?” Once more, Hajime nodded and Tooru gave him a small peck on the lips of approval.

Tooru continued to kiss further down him, biting and leaving bruising marks on his amber skin. It looked beautiful, felt so strong, and tasted absolutely delicious. He ran a tongue down the center of his body, humming at the taste of salt on his tongue.

Soon enough, he reached his cock and left a fleeting kiss before he began to reposition himself on top of Hajime. But this time, his back was facing Hajime. He looked back and watched as Hajime kept his eyes trained on him, just like he had asked.

His thighs began to tremble once more as he lifted himself up over the hard cock. He took in a deep breath, felt the cool air circulate through his body as he relaxed. Finally, he sunk back down and threw his head back and made an inhuman sound.

Once he was all the way down, he groaned at the warmth once again. It was hot, big, full. Just how he liked it. His eyes flicked up and he paused, looking at himself in the mirror’s reflection. He forgot that they put the mirror there.

His lips were swollen and red with all the kissing, his hair was an absolute mess of tangles, there was a light sheen of sweat that made him glow, his cock was bright red and standing in perfect attention. He looked… pretty. 

Slowly, he watched himself as he rose up, watched as Hajime’s cock pulled out. He slammed himself down and moaned, watching his reflection in the mirror, seeing how good it was to watch as his husband’s cock disappeared inside of him. Not only could he see it, but he felt it. He felt the pleasure and the warmth.

The sigh of him fucking himself on Hajime’s cock was… addicting. He knew that he liked to be watched as he was fucked, admittedly they’ve had one or two people come in just so Tooru could like out his exhibitionist kink. But it felt different when all of your attention was on you.

So he continued. Fucking himself up and down, watching at Hajime’s cock would disappear inside of him and he felt the pulsing heat. He loudly moaned and whimpered as he felt the head of the cock press against his prostate. As he came down again, he looked back to see how Hajime’s gaze was glued on him.

Right. This position definitely made it easier to see how Tooru was fucking himself. The pit in his stomach only grew stronger as he picked up the pace. His mind was a muddle of the view of him fucking himself and Hajime watching him. 

Moans became more frequent as he felt the burn of his thighs, the fabric rubbing him all the right ways. Electricity ran down his spine as he felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge. His body burned and his vision cleared white as he threw his head back. A loud moan filled the air and he realized that he had made the sound. 

Below him, he felt Hajime’s thighs tense up and he let out a loud moan as well. Slowly, he began to slow his thrusts, pulling them back down from their highs.

He collapsed back, burying his face in the crook of Hajime’s neck. The two of them stayed like that for a bit, basking in the feeling of their orgasm, letting warmth fill his body as his mind slowly began to clear up. He blinked a few times and smiled.

Carefully, he pulled Hajime out and flipped over so he could see his husband. He watched as Hajime’s eyes slowly fluttered open and he smiled.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

They both met for a kiss. It was soft and smooth, tongues languidly running along each other as they breathed each other in once more. It felt beautiful.

“Are you going to untie me now?”

Tooru giggled. “Right.”

He reached up and untied Hajime’s wrists and moved down to untie his ankles. As soon as the ropes were tossed on the ground, Hajime pounced Tooru, pinning him back onto the bed.

“H-Hajime?”

The older one pressed his face in the crook of Tooru’s neck, breathing in his scent, kissing and biting and licking hickeys into his skin. He felt him shudder beneath him and smirked against the fair skin.

Too soon he pulled away and watched the dazed look on his husband’s face. “You said that if I was good, I could do whatever I wanted to you.” Hajime watched as those words processed through his husband’s head and watched as those beautiful brown eyes widened. “So what do you think, have I been a good boy enough.” The other slowly nodded and Hajime gave him an evil smirk.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s that!
> 
> So technically this fic is done. I actually planned a second part in which Iwa just absolutely destroys Tooru but I’m lazy and I’m too tired to write that. Note that I wrote this in one night so there might be a few errors. I’ll go back later to fix them.
> 
> I also planned for this fic to go down the “you’ve been so good to me that I wanted to do something for you” lane and emphasize body worship. Instead I ended up going along with “intense power bottom who knows what they want and how to get it”. Yeah... two different routes but hey, it’s a fun time here. There were also a few other things that I meant to add but never did bc I totally forgot about it.
> 
> Leave comments and kudos (if you want)~
> 
> Thank you for reading, Happy White Day, and as per usual, go and cleanse yourself with some good ‘ol holy water~
> 
> \- CK


End file.
